


所有的智齿都是龋齿

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 个人oc的大学paro如果所有人都是大学生的话会有什么样的故事。露普二人如何与他们的朋友们一起度过他们的大学生活。背景是在英国的某所高校。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人类AU  
> 大学生paro

地板在震。

现在是凌晨两点，伊万在床上翻了个身子，他明天有开学的第一堂课，尽管现在还在新生周的时候，并没有正式开始上课，但是社会学院有一个特别的新生报道课程，他不想落下。他刚到英国来才一周，这是一个崭新的城市，来的第一天就在下雨，仿佛某种不好的预示，嘲弄他接下去的四年都不会好过。他在英国，但是离时髦的伦敦过于远的地方，离自己乱糟糟的出生地更是离了好几小时的飞机行程，躺在还没有去购买床上用品的简单床垫上被隔壁厨房中巨大的响声吵得无法入眠。

伊万身上只有一条薄薄的毯子，他从莫斯科带过来的，胡乱塞在箱子中，他妈妈执意让他带上，尽管或许之后他有很长一段时间不会见到自己的母亲，他还是蜷缩在这条柔软的、带着肥皂香味的毛毯中。他试图闭眼睡觉，进入黑暗之后就开始数眼前的泡泡，他在意识模糊的时候碰到了狼，还有一棵很大的树，却立刻被尖锐的笑声打断。伊万恼怒地睁开眼，他再一次入睡失败，他试了很多办法，企图喝热水来缓解莫名而来的焦虑，他还没来得及把热水壶放到厨房中，之前那儿乱糟糟的，他只看到一个银色头发的人蹲在储物橱前捣鼓东西，背对着他。伊万看不清他的脸，在厨房门口犹豫了一会儿之后就走了，他有些羞涩，尽管他的雅思成绩非常好但是他仍有些害怕与当地人交流。伊万又给自己泡了壶茶，依旧是从俄罗斯带来的花草茶，只剩最后几个茶包了，他明天或许会去超市看看。依旧不管用，他就拿了昨天下午去旧书店买的二手学科书看，试图用艰涩的理论和有避障的外语让自己发困。

结果他更精神了。

伊万把灯关上，在黑暗之中环视他的房间。那是个很小很小的屋子，挤在一个供十个人一同居住的公寓里面，他们共享一个厨房和一个浴室，于是他的房间里只有简单的水槽，却有一个小巧的冰箱，可以让他放置一些食物。他的房间只有十平方米，可能更小一些，八或者九，伊万并不太相信学校宿舍官网上给出的信息。一张床和一个简单的书桌，一些悬在墙壁上的架子，一个不大的衣橱，向内倒的窗，以及一个还没来得及套上袋子的垃圾桶，这些就是他房间的全部。伊万在黑暗之中想象着每一个部件的具体方位，无法完全遮住光线的窗帘将外部的灯光倾泻进来，那是附近敞亮的路灯。他坐在弹簧床垫上思索自己还能做些什么，看会儿视频？刷一会儿社交网站？他的个人脸书页面并没有多少关注，前两天刚刚加了学校与学院的账号，在VK上他也并没有什么值得更新的，他过往的好友圈都离他远去，没有人给他打来电话，像是他就从俄罗斯蒸发了一样。

他重新躺下，将毯子往上提了提，入夜之后的九月末尾的夜晚已经开始降温，伊万怀疑这个房间中的暖气是不是坏了，他拧了半天都没有任何反应。他与家里断绝了关系，他盯着天花板回想过去的一年和前不久的几个月，他不想在俄罗斯，尽管他的父亲要求他必须去学习经商管理，但去他的，伊万皱皱眉，他上面有三个哥哥，在家族聚餐上对他虎视眈眈，下一秒就能将他吞了似的。他为自己抗争过，哪怕是读文学或是哲学呢，哪怕是去圣彼得堡，而不是莫斯科呢？他父亲坚持一定要他待在首都，伊万与他吵到天都快翻过来，然后他找到了一个极好的机会，申请到了可以来英国读犯罪学的全奖，这是他梦想的专业，当全额奖学金放在他面前的时候，伊万选择了它。然后他就被赶出家门了，他父亲因此血压节节升高而住进了医院，从那儿出来之后让伊万签了一张合同一样的东西，给了他一笔可以付清四年学费的钱之后便不再认自己有这么一个儿子，放他自生自灭去了。伊万巴不得离开，他受够庞大家族中的勾心斗角，他的母亲是他父亲的第三任妻子，他前三个哥哥都与他不是出自同一个母亲，从小便受长兄们的欺负，他如履薄冰般成长起来，坐在父亲对面吃饭的时候也未曾感受到一点的亲情。

只是会有些想念母亲，伊万在心里叹气，他成绩拔尖，出于母亲良好的教导，不过却出乎所有人的意料，他没有选择英国最好的学府，尽管从理论上来说他的确可以，但他就是不想。妈妈找他聊过，伊万并没有告知她具体的原因，他自己其实也并不知道，任由自己横躺在不舒服的床垫上一边听着隔壁震耳欲聋的音乐一边思考这件事，可能只是因为他们并不能给他奖学金的缘故吧。

然后就有一个人撞在了他的防火门上，巨大的响声将伊万吓得从床上蹦了起来。他双脚着了地，踩在粗糙的室内地毯上面，侧头去听门外走廊上到底发生了什么，那个撞在他门上的人似乎用德语高声说了点什么，随后声音又消失在走廊的另一头。伊万头重脚轻，眩晕感不断加强，伴随着无力感同时在眼前出现了彩色的小点，他恼火地用拳头砸了砸墙，还没等他彻底恢复过来， _砰！_ ，又有人尖笑着再次冲到他的门上。

伊万拉开房门，气冲冲地想看看到底是谁在半夜快要三点的时候聚集在他的房间门口笑得如同荷尔蒙过剩的青少年，结果他并没有看到人。哦或者他看到了，几个人在隔壁的厨房门口推推搡搡，其中一人淡到发白的头发格外明显。他听见厨房里的音乐声停了下来，刚关上门想自己终于可以好好睡下去了，很快地，说话与笑声又爆发在安静的夜晚，伊万再也无法控制住自己的怒火，他还没走到床边就折返回去，冲出了房间。

“你们他妈的就不能安静一下吗？这都他妈的三点了，看在上帝份上，就连上帝还有一天需要休息呢，都滚去睡觉吧！”他推开厨房的门朝里面的人大吼，话说出口的时候并没有经过大脑思考，或者说他的大脑已经放弃在这件事上思考了，但是一经脱口伊万就后悔了。他面部迅速烧起来，伊万很少说脏话，一直保持着很好的教养，就算是与别人吵架的时候都一副彬彬有礼的做派，他却为了这点小事冲破了自己原有的一切礼仪。他紧张地闭起眼，本能告诉他此刻绝对不能睁开眼睛，他会看到让他尴尬到想钻进地里去的东西。其实没有，厨房中的笑闹声在伊万闯进去之后便戛然而止，在过了有很久之后，伊万自己这么认为的，他睁开眼，看到所有人都开始收拾餐桌上剩余的酒瓶。他惊讶地往后退了一步，那个银色头发的同龄人手里拿着几个喝空的易拉罐正在寻找可回收垃圾桶。

“在那里，你要找的垃圾桶在那边。”伊万窘迫地给他指了指方向，是装着透明垃圾袋的白色大桶，那位男生朝他微笑了一下，拍了拍伊万的肩膀说了句“谢了”。

时间拨回到几小时之前，伊万在迎新派对上并没有很放松，他不太习惯多人的聚会，这不是“多”，是“很多”，他能觉得几乎所有的新生都挤在夜店的舞池中，参加一个在他看来十分无趣的“彩色派对”。他是跟在其他新生后面稀里糊涂上的车，学校包了好几辆大巴把他们送到城市中开了最久时间也是最著名的夜店中，他挤在叽叽喳喳的陌生同学中，高大的身体卡在座椅中间，他多么想缩在车窗旁边或者可以有任何能让他装作自己不存在这个世界上的角落，不幸的事，他被三四个熟知彼此的人夹在中间。

“麦格努斯你能稍微安静点吗？”这是一个低沉的声音。哦北欧人，伊万在犯困又屁股感到不适的时候努力辨别了出来。

“不不不，贝瓦尔德，今天是派对夜，我要喝到走不动路，免费的酒！由学生会包场！”一个较为亢奋的年轻声音，“文森特你也说两句啊？”

另一个叫文森特的男生，伊万艰难地转了转头，疑惑地看着对方坚挺在头上的如草坪一般的头发，像是抹了大量的发胶。那人看了一眼伊万，伊万连忙移开自己的视线，又看到被称为“麦格努斯”的男生也顶着造型别致的头发。伊万下意识地捋了捋自己有些长的额发，他真想把自己折叠起来，离那些聒噪的小鸟们越远越好。可是他没能如愿以偿。

“嘿大高个！”麦格努斯将视线投到伊万身上，向他问了好，“你叫什么？你待会儿可以和我们一起，你知道我们要去的那家店吗？噢听说是这城市最古老的夜店！哈，‘古老’，用这个词来形容它倒有些奇怪呢。”

“呃……伊万，我叫伊万。”伊万吞了吞口水，他实在没想到对方会跟他搭话，他也并不想接受对方的邀请。

“你好伊万，我叫麦格努斯，旁边是文森特，坐你另外一侧的，啊对，就是戴眼镜很严肃的那位，是贝瓦尔德，挨着他的还有提诺。我们还有两个伙伴坐在下面，你一会儿可以看到的。”麦格努斯笑着拍了伊万一下，把可怜的俄罗斯人吓得够呛，伊万只能露出僵硬的微笑，他感到自己从背部开始冒汗，汗毛竖起，不安与紧张在心头窜出。他应该说些什么呢？他笑容的弧度是否正常？他不好看的牙齿有没有露出来？他刚刚的回答到底正不正确有没有问题？伊万小幅度地摇了摇头，脑中有好多声音在不停争吵，都在纷纷指责他又一次搞砸了简单的社交。好在对方并不想继续纠缠他，放过了这个惊慌失措的人。

伊万跟在刚知晓名字的那群人后面进了场，他过于高大的身躯引得门口给所有入场者涂油彩的女生朝他挑逗般笑，伊万微微低下头，乖顺地让对方在自己脸上涂抹一些色彩。

“你要什么颜色，先生？”

“蓝色……哦等等，红色……还是紫色吧，谢谢。”伊万轻声说，他犹豫不决。

“只要一点点，就来一小条。”他又这么叮嘱到，把女生逗笑了。

他不习惯地扭扭脖子，他并不是一个夜店动物，过多的人群让他浑身起满无形的疹子，一直以来他都是自己一个人去学校或是迫不得已去参加没多人活动，他没有朋友，很少有，多是些学习小组里的人，也因为伊万很少说些除学习之外的事情而与他保持一定的距离。是我就想这样吗？伊万在电子舞曲中绝望地这么想，他尝试着挤过人群，更多比他矮小的人如紧实的泡沫般胶着在他身边，他只想到吧台前去买一杯酒。

“对不起请让一让。借过一下，不好意思。”他艰难地行走在果冻中。

他几乎是跌到吧台前，酒保头也不抬，问他要点什么，伊万就这么说：“一杯伏特加。”那酒保指了指旁边挂着的牌子，伊万眯起眼睛努力在闪光与黑暗中辨认： _全场啤酒免费_ 。他摸摸自己的钱包，决定还是不选择自己平时喝的东西了，他得省着点钱用，可是啤酒？啤酒只是麦汁饮料，天知道为什么会有人把它们算在酒的分类之中。

“我可以请你一杯。”这个时候有个声音闯了进来，伊万扭头去看，是一个有着东欧面孔的女生，浅金色的长发垂直而下，铺在她的脑后。那个女生缓缓向他走来，给酒保付了钱，很快对方就把那杯酒端了上来。

“娜塔莉娅。”女生淡漠的声音从一旁飘了过来。

“伊万。”伊万思索了一下自己到底要不要报出父姓，他们一般不直接说名字，可是对方似乎给到他的是自己的名，伊万就接了上去。

娜塔莉娅挑了挑眉毛，她画着烟熏妆，伊万并不能从她脸上看出很明显的情绪变化，那女生再次开口：“您哪儿人呢？伊万？”

“俄罗斯，前两天刚到。”伏特加让伊万镇静下来了。

“哦，我从白俄罗斯来的。”娜塔莉娅轻轻在桌上放下一根烟，“出去抽两口吗？”

伊万摇摇头，他更喜欢独自抽烟。

“不用了，谢谢。”他摆了摆手，之后两人之间就再没说过别的话，伊万试图在腹中搜刮一些可能有的话题，例如专业，或是别的什么，但他不确定是否应该由自己来挑起话头。

“我明天还有课，呃，我可能得先走了。”最后他只能憋出这么一句话，夜店的氛围着实让他焦躁不安，何况身边还有个陌生的女生试图前来搭话，更让他困窘难当。

“你读什么呀？”娜塔莉娅把酒杯举到涂了黑色口红的唇边，问他。

“犯罪学，我还有一些课要预习。”

“我是护工专业的，教学楼就在医院旁边，你们在哪儿呢？”

“在主校区，离图书馆近一些。”

“嗯。”

于是两人之间又沉默下来，伊万思忖半天，他的酒刚刚已经喝完了，此刻也并不想要点第二杯，但是不打招呼就离开似乎也并不好，可能是他之前找了个过于拙劣的借口被女生看破了，借此要来嘲笑他两下？他手足无措，不知道在这个情况下一个正常的人应该说些什么、做些什么，脚来回换着站立的姿势试图想出一个两全其美的办法，最后他从裤兜里摸出够买一杯酒的钱放在了吧台上面。然后他就离开了那里，往宿舍的方向回，这是个规模很大的城市，有二十四小时运营的巴士，伊万无比庆幸自己能够逃脱令人窒息的空气，月光与宁静重新回归到他的身体之中。他竖起衣领，就坐在双层巴士顶层的最前面，小小的叛逆了一回，将腿搁在窗前，望向这座对自己来说仍很陌生的欧洲城市。

第二日伊万在敲门声中醒来，他没有睡好，也难怪他起床的时候脾气很大，经历了昨晚并不太好的迎新派对和凌晨两点的厨房聚会的搅合之后，任谁都不会有一个很好的心情。他几乎是滚下床的，一边咒骂着门外的人一边赤着脚前去开门。

“谁啊！”他低声吼着。

门口站着今天早上三点拍了他肩膀的男生，伊万的脑中只剩一个想法。

他真他妈的白。

白到发亮的那种，皮肤有种透明感，头发也是淡淡的银色，几近白色，睫毛也是浅到快要与皮肤融为一体。伊万眨眨眼，一下子就精神起来，从头到脚把门口站着的男生扫视了一下。

哦他的虹膜甚至还带着粉红色呢。

“你好，打扰了，我想说……呃对不起，我们昨天……你懂的，后续派对？对不起打扰到你了，我们之后会注意的。”那名男生开了口，声音倒不如他昨日那样尖锐，平滑中带点粗粝，还有欧洲人说英语的别扭发音。

“没事，我昨天脾气也不是很好。”伊万倚在门框上笑了下，勉强地。

“那太好了，谢谢！”那个男生一扫刚刚的犹豫和担心，从脸上绽放出热切的笑容，但在伊万看来却明媚到有些刻意，甚至连嗓音都提高了一些分贝，“我叫基尔伯特，基尔伯特·贝什米特，住在你隔壁的隔壁。”

“伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“那么伊万，”基尔伯特搓了搓自己不知道该放到哪里的手，“你下午想去超市买点东西吗？我想你应该会要去添置一些日常用品，我知道大型超市在哪儿，我也有一些东西要买，我们可以一起过去。”

伊万迟疑了一会儿，他想到自己下午有课，但他的确需要购买床品和别的东西，本来是想自己一个人前往，反正谷歌地图能为他指出最方便的商场和最准确的道路，他并不需要一个“室友”陪伴他。可对方都这么开口了，拒绝也并不礼貌。他点了点头：“好的，可我下午一点有课，大约两点结束，两点半可以从图书馆出发？”

基尔伯特耸了下肩膀，一开始有些沮丧，然后突然像是想到什么似的又将头抬了起来。

“你什么专业？”他这么问。

“犯罪学，你呢？”伊万话音刚落就看到对方兴奋地用手打了个响指。

“我们是一个学院的！也就是说我们下午的课是一起上的，加个联系方式吧，方便交流呀。我本来想翘那课的，其实真没什么意思，就是介绍而已，你看课表上写的一小时，其实半小时就结束了，很快的！我一会儿来找你？我们可以一起去学校，我有校园巴士优惠券，可以先借你用一下。哦对了我是社会学的，忘了说了抱歉。”基尔伯特用手挠了挠脸，之后迅速将手背在身后来回搅动，伊万将那些小动作看在眼里，他能感觉出对方身上与自己如出一辙的不安，他凝视着眼前的室友兼同学，应允了对方的邀请。


	2. Chapter 2

基尔伯特 11.14.45  
嗨伊万;-)！我们半小时之后碰面可以吗？需要我敲你房间门吗还是我们直接在楼下见面？

伊万 11.15.20  
都行，你直接过来吧，我们一起下去。

基尔伯特 11.15.36  
好的，那一会儿见;-)！  
p.s.或许你会想吃午饭？我做了点三明治。

伊万 11.21.19  
好像是有点饿，什么馅的？  
谢谢你的好意。

基尔伯特 11.22.57  
鸡蛋沙拉，最简单的那种，我没有放别的东西，你喜欢黑胡椒吗？我拌了一点黑胡椒和柠檬汁进去，只有一点点，味道不是很重

伊万 11.26.04  
听上去挺好的，我喜欢鸡蛋沙拉口味的三明治。再次感谢你的好意。  
你想喝点什么吗？我冰箱里还有一点饮料，可乐什么的。

基尔伯特 11.26.51  
可乐！樱桃味的！谢谢你！那一会儿见！

伊万 11.27.20  
一会儿见。


End file.
